The Not-so United States of America
by Ciel Farron
Summary: Massie was done. She was humiliated by her family yet again, and decided to set off on her own. A few years later, and a new war comes up that means coming to terms with the very family she left. New and old friends, and a little magic, can she actually help?


"OPPA GUNDAM STYLE, DUDES!" Music rang thoughout the house, and inside, it was like an eastside nightclub. The room stunk of weed and alchohal. Nevada was sitting at a table,

playing strip poker with a group of strangers. He was losing. The younger states were in the west building, sleeping. The party itself was in the north building, reserved for parties.

Massachusetts was up on a table with New York, dancing to Oppa Gundam Style. People were cheering, and she was dead drunk. The problem was, she didn't get drunk. Pennsylvania, Connecticut, and Delaware watched the scene. Delaware was filming the entire thing, watching in awe as the two, who HATED each other, danced and laughed.

Soon, the song was over, and everyone was off the tables. New York had dissapeared with some girl, and Massie was sitting on a chair giggling to herself.

"Massie, are you drunk?" Massie turned around to find her sister, Pennsylvania, standing right next to her.

Massie giggled, and fell out of the chair. "Yup~ and it sure is fun! Why don't you get drunk too?!" Penny shoke her hea and picked the struggling girl up. Then, a man on a skateboard passed by, causing a drunk California to shriek, "LOOK, ITS THE FAT AND THE FURIOUS!" Massie's face grew dark, and she yelled, "Heisn't fat, asshat, he's clearly fluffy! Don't accuse people, weedie!" California growled, and lunged at Massachusetts, who ran into the crowd, laughing.

Pennsylvania sighed, and turned around in a circle to take in the damage that she could see so far. A few glasses here and their, but no valuable items we in or near the house. This is going to be a long night, she thought.

Coming to next morning, America's house was trashed. Cups, toilet paper, barbie dolls, and drunk mortals litered the yard. America himself was embarrassed beyond belief. He had just gotten back from the world meeting in Turkey. Not only did he invite all the countries to his house for a sleepover weekend, He wanted them to meet the states, and for his kids to make a good first impression on his friends. They, unfortunatly, did the exact opposite.

"Um… Amerika-san, we can go and come back another time…", asked Japan, who broke the silence that hung in the tension filled air. The rest of the countries looked bewirled, though England has silently chuckling, and shaking his head.

"No." Alfred spoke, his voice rising till it rang out, "STATES, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE!"

A loud crash was heard, and people of all ages were ushered out by 2 sets of twins. The people left, muttering about turning off the sun and whatnot. Then, a group of kids flowed out, ranging from 9 to 25.

The 9 year old brightened at the sight of america, who looked like he might kill them.

"DADDY, guess what? It was super funny last night! How are you, oh, hi Countries!" The little girl, Hawaii, babbled on about the night before, jumping into his arms. America looked at the lot in front of him.

"Delware, clean up this house and clear everyone out that is drunk and passed out. Family meeting in five. Guest bedrooms are to be cleaned as well." A girl with brown hair and glasses nodded. America sighed. "NOW!"

The states scrambled, miraculously cleaning with in 5 minutes. Soon, the countries were situated, and some had left, leaving France, England, Germany, Prussia, Italy, China, Japan, and Russia in sitting on the couch in his abnormaly large living room. The rest went on dates, went sightseeing, or just left to avoid America's wrath.

When everyone was situated, America began by saying how dissapointed he was at his more responsible states. Guilty blue, grey, and green eyes stared at him as he spoke, and the countries looked uncomfortable. That is until Massachusetts woke up.

Massie groaned.

Crap.

That is what first ran though her head when she woke up Saturday with a MAJOR hangover. What's worse, is that she remembered NONE of the night before.

Massie, as the other states call her, looked down to see a passed out New York, sleeping next to her. Her reaction?

To yell, "AAAAHHHH, YOU F***ING PERVERT!" While pushing him out of the bed.

America heard the scream, and noticed Nevada paling at the voice. It sounded familiar...S***. That's Massachusetts' voice.

"America, who the bloody hell was that?" asked England. Stopping was audiable throughout the house, and it shoke. America turned to Nevada, " What. Did. You. Do?"

Nevada began to studder as Massachusetts walks in. Her blond hair that went naturally red at the ends was a complete mess, and she was wearing a robe she found lying around. Her eyes were glaring straight at Nevada, who looked uncomfortable underneath the "gaze".

"Atomic Fireball," passed through the girl's lips, and Nevada turned white.

"You spiked my F***ing drink."

" Massie, there are people present!" called Delaware, but she was answered by a shut up. Massie proceded forward to strangle him, but was held back by Pennsylvania and Delaware.

'

"What is an Atomic Fireball? It musn't be awesome, if I don't know about it." The states turned to see Prussia sitting on the couch, grinning maniaclly at them. Nevada sighed, and replied, "It's a very stong drink that can make even the best drinkers drunk. Massie can hold her liquor, so I gave her 4 shots of it."

"4 SHOTS, YOU LITTLE-"

"ENOUGH!" thundered looked at everone, "Sit. Down. Now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

America sighed as the children sat down, Massie on one couch, Nevada on another. Then, in comes New York.

"WHAT THE F***, WOMAN, YOU F***ING DISLOCATED MY SHOULDER."

Massachusetts glared,"Can it, pervert. Next time don't fa;; asleep next to me."

"What did you say," called New Jersey, "he isn't a pervert!"

"CAN IT, GUIDO!" shouted Texas, who was sleeping on the couch up till this point.

America, watching the states errupt into argument, heard a chuckle. He turned to see England attempting not to laugh.

"What's so funny dude?"

England turned to America, "Well, I only remember a few of them, but I know that they are as amusing as ever, especially Massachusetts."

America sighed. "If only I could get though breakfast without them-"

"VE~ Can we have pasta for breakfast?" Everyone, even the states, turned to the oblivious italian.

America, silently thanking the italian, stood up. "I agree, let's get breakfast, and discuss punishment later." he replied, while shooting a glance at his states. "How does Dunkin Dounughts sound?"

Everyone groaned.


End file.
